¿Gustarme? Nunca
by ali kou
Summary: Candy podra superar sus inseguridades y miedos despues de salir dañada por varios amores que la engañan
1. Chapter 1

ran las doce y cuarto de la día siguiente teníamos clase, pero ¿De verdad eso me importaba ahora?. Después de soñar cada noche con al menos conseguir su teléfono por fin lo tengo en mi poder. Estoy pletórica y a la vez avergonzada. Me cuesta reconocer ante Anni y Susana que me moría de ganas de tenerlo entre mis contactos.

-Candy , ¿Estás o no estás?... ¿ Qué estará pensado esa cabecita?, Dice Anni con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Sí, me acabo de acordar que mañana tengo que exponer un trabajo,Digo intentado evitar el tema principal de la noche.

-Oye estamos solas, Susana ya no está.Podemos hablar claramente de lo que estás pensado hacer.

Y sin dejar que termine de hablar le replico

-Yo no voy a hacer nada, ¿Me tomas por loca? Y que se ría de mí. De eso nada.

- ¿De ti se va a reír?, que tonta eres Candy. Si yo fuera chico, tú serias mi chica ideal.-Dice Anni abrazándome.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque soy tu mejor amiga, pero gracias por el cumplido. Yo también te quiero.

Llegamos hasta mi casa y me despido de una calle más abajo, su madre la espera asomada al balcón con gesto serio. Miro de nuevo el reloj y, joder, son las 00:30, mí madre me que mi padre duerma.

Abro la puerta muy despacio y todo está en calma. Dejo las llaves con el máximo cuidado que puedo encima del taquillón de la entrada. No enciendo la luz para evitar despertar a mi madre que duerme en el sofá con la tv dirijo a mi habitación para ponerme el pijama y al entrar, el sonido de un sms me hace dar un grito.

-Ah! Joder.

Rápidamente lo abro para que deje de sonar.

**De: Susana**

**Amiga esto es súper fuerte, no sabes lo que me ha pasao... le he mandao un watsap a Tom y cuál ha sido mi sorpresa que me han contestado él y tu fuerte amiga!están juntos y no paran de llamarme, que hago?**

**Recibido: 00:40, hoy.**

Pongo los ojos como platos , no me lo puedo solo hace una hora que conseguimos los números y ya está armándola. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago, espero que no meta la pata.Y le contesto rápidamente.

**Para: Susana**

**Amiga! Estás loca? Que fuerte me parece, no les digas quien eres .mañana en el bus hablamos,no la Armes.**

Acabo de enviar el sms cuando se asoma mi madre por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Todavía estás así?, mañana tienes que madrugar .

- Es que estamos hablando …

mi madre interrumpe

-Déjate de rollos y acuéstate que es tarde.

Le hago caso, me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. Intento relajarme y no puedo. Que lianta es está chica , no podía estar quieta. Como nos pillen vaya vergüenza. Y dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza no se como pero me conseguí dormirme.

A las 7 en punto de la mañana suena el despertador. No tenía ganas de levantarme pero al recordar que es viernes, mi cuerpo se activa como por arte de magia. Al poner el pie en el suelo me viene a la mente el sms de Susana. Sin pensármelo dos veces me visto a toda prisa, me peino, me lavo los dientes y en menos de 10 minutos paso por la cocina a despedirme de mi madre:

-¡Hija!¿Y esas prisas?

- Nada mamá, que tengo que llegar antes a clase para repasar mi ponencia.

Como esperaba mis amigas todavía no habían llegado a la parada del el móvil y enérgicamente escribo en el grupo del watsap:

**Localaisssss**

**Anni, Candy, Susana…**

**Candy** -**Chicaasss! ****Se les ah pegado las sábanas? Ya están tardando, y tu la primera Susana. **

**Anni ** -** Voy de camino, que pasa?**

**Susana ** - **Todo controlado locaaa, yo casi toy llegando**

**Candy**-** Ya estáis tardando =P**

La primera en llegar es Anni. Se nota que es Viernes ,lleva puestos sus vaqueros preferidos.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasa?,¿ Qué llevás entre manos?

- Es Susana, que no para de causar problemas .Anoche habló por watsap con Tom y con Anthony.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no habíamos quedado en no hacer nada?

- Sí, pero ella sabrá.

A lo lejos y a toda prisa llega Susana, como siempre tarde.

- Creía que no llegaba.

- ¿Me vas a explicar porqué has hablado con ellos?.-Dice Anni en un tono demasiado alto para esas horas de la mañana.

- Bueno, no sé. Fué una cosa inociente .La verdad creí que no me iban a contestar. Pero ¿Sabés que ha pasado?

-¿Qué ha pasado?, digo casi sin dejarla hablar.

- He...,bueno mejor dicho hemos quedado con ellos.

-¿Qué?, decimos Anni y yo al unísono.

En ese mismo momento supe que no había sido buena idea conseguir esos números y menos aun que Susana se hubiera hecho con ellos. El trayecto hasta la universidad se nos hizo Susana nos había metido en un gran lío, excitante sí, pero un lío en mayúsculas, no es así como quiero conocer a Anthony.

De camino al salon hicimos una parada en el sanitarios, como siempre Susana tenía que fumarse su cigarro en los sanitarios, esta chica es indomable.

-Candice cambia esa es el fin del mundo. ¿No querías conocerlo? Mira por donde que lo vas a hacer.- Me dice Anni con cachondeo.

-Anni no creo que esa sea la forma, no se, yo pensaba en algo diferente.

-Todo va a estar bien amiga, parecen majos al menos por el móvil.- Contesta Susana a voces desde el sanitario.

Inoportunamente el teléfono de Susana empieza a sonar. Las tres nos sobresaltamos al oírlo.

-tomalo anda, que ya solo me queda una calada.

Me acerco a su mochila y saco el móvil, en la pantalla puedo que es un número desconocido.

-Pone desconocido,¿Qué hago?¿lo atiendo?

-Claro , será su amante secreto .-Dice Anni entre risas.

Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla táctil y contesto intentando imitar la voz de Susana:

-¡Hola!, dime.

No se escucha nada y pongo el manos libres.

- ¿Qué te diga?, dice una voz masculina. Mejor dime tú quien eres,¿ no ?

-¿Yo?, sino recuerdo mal has sido tu quien me ha llamado. Por lo tanto dime primero tu nombre.

Las tres nos reímos por lo jueguecito se pone interesante .Al otro lado del teléfono puedo notar como para él también es divertido.

-¡Anda guapa!, no te hagas derogar .¿Me vas a decir ya el nombre de esa amiga tuya a la que tanto le gusto?

No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Susana aparece como un resorte, me quita el móvil de las manos y sale al pasillo a toda prisa. Me quedo inmóvil, sin saber que decir y Anni sale tras ella

Continuara….

Espero que lesguste …..espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Pasados unos segundos o quizás minutos, salgo de mi ensimismamiento tras escucharlas discutir desde el pasillo.

- ¿Para que te metes Susana?

- Yo solo quería quedar con he hecho para llamar la atención de Anthony.

- ¿Cuando nos ibas a contar que le habías hablado de Candice?

- Si no sabe su nombre, no te enfades ha sido un juego. No saben quienes somos.

Decido salir al pasillo con paso firme y ambas se quedan paradas al verme.

-¿Has hecho o dicho algo más que deba saber? Dime.- Le replico a Susana.

Esta se queda blanca e inmó continúo con mi paso y las dejo en el pasillo. Entro en clase , me siento en primera fila y atiendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Nunca dos horas seguidas de psicología me habían sido tan provechosas como las de esa mañana.

Al acabar la clase saco el móvil y me decido a escribirles.

**localaisssssss**

**Anni, Candice, Susana…**

**- ****Candice:**** Nos vemos a las 11:15 en el bar del aulario 1,necesito hablar con ustedes.**

**- Susana:**** OK amiga, sorry por lo de antes. =(**

**- ****Anni.:**** Yo ya estoy aquí en la zona del fondo. Venir cuanto antes están por aquí.**

Cojo mis cosas y salgo pitando para el bar. Por el camino me encuentro con Susana, se nota que está arrepentida y con eso me basta para que se me pase el enfado. Llegamos al bar y vemos a Anni en una de las mesas del fondo:

-¿Qué pasa? ,¿A que tanta prisa?,- Digo con ganas de saber.

-¿No lo has visto?

-¿A quien?.- Dice Susana con cara de saber de quien se trata.

- Anthony ha estado aquí con unos hablando con uno que va a tu clase Candy, el chico ese de la sonrisa perfecta que tanto me gusta.

-¿Terence?.- digo pensativa.

- Pues serán amigos. Podríamos hacernos amigas de él o mejor pedirle que te lo presente.

-Susana para el carro que te veo venir, déjate de líos. -Digo irritada.

Al acabar mi frase, menuda se nos acerca.

-¡Hola chicas! Parece que haber visto un fantasma, -dice Terence con la sonrisa perfecta que le caracteriza.

-¡ Hola!,- decimos todas al unísono.

Nuestras caras parecen un poema excepto la de Anni que no puede evitar sacar a pasear su sonrisa más dulce.

- Pues venía a darles unas invitaciones para la fiesta de la facultad de esta noche en la zona alta del puerto, ¿les apetecería venir?.- nos dice guiñándonos un ojo.

- ¡Si! Pásanoslas no suena nada mal,- dice Anni quitándoselas de las manos.

- Bueno si van les invitare a un chupito, -dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Venga! quizá vayamos. ¡Hasta luego!. -Contesta Anni coquetamente.

- Que casualidad, un poco más y nos pilla hablando de él. -Dice Susana asombrada.

Tras la asombrante invitación de Terence, nuestra conversación se focalizó en la fiesta de esa noche. La idea nos emocionaba .Íbamos ha acudir a una de las fiestas más VIP de la Universidad y eso necesitaba de una preparación previa, pero en cuestión de segundos todos esos planes de congelaron tras ver la cara de negación de Susana.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿ A que viene ese cara Susana?,-dice Anni con el ceño fruncido.

Algo está tramando lo puedo ver en su mirada, algo gordo está apunto de contarnos.

- Chicas, Candice no te enfades, ¿vale?

- ¿Y yo por qué tendría que enfadarme?,habla!- Le exijo.

-Pues, esto... No sé como és de lo de esta mañana. He o hemos quedado con Anthony para esta noche. -Dice Susana cubriéndose con las manos como si intentara protegerse de algo.

- ¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo Susana? ¡joder!, eres increíble.

El bar se queda en silencio en ese mismo momento, algunos nos miran. Estoy realmente enfadada, me arde la cara del sofocón. Anni decide interceder entre las dos. Susana no se atreve a mirarme.

-¡Chicas calma!, lo que ha hecho Susana no está bien, ya lo hemos estado hablando antes. Pero no pasada nada. Candice, Anthony no sabe de quien se nota que les gusta jugar porque fue idea suya lo de quedar. Susana tu inmediatamente le vas a enviar un watsap diciéndole que no podemos quedar y fin de la historia. Bloquea su número y olvida que alguna vez lo has tenido,¿OK?.- Ordena Anni.

Susana asiente como si se tratase de una niña pequeña a la que le están su móvil y delante nuestra le envía un watsap.

**Anthony (Candice)**

**Susana**-**Lo siento, pero lo de esta noche no va a poder ser ni hoy ,ni nunca. Adiós.**

Sin esperar contestación bloquea su número, me mira y yo con cara de reprobación le sonrío. Ambas nos Anni proclama a los cuatro vientos las buenas dotes de gobernante que tiene.

Me estoy echando brillo en los labios, cuando escucho los pitidos del coche de Susana. Me asomo por la ventada y les hago señas para que dejen de pitar. Antes de salir de la habitación me miro al espejo, me observo con atención y me gusta como me veo, por extraño que me parezca . Llevo mi melena larga con rizos definidos, sombra de ojos suave, ojos y pestañas bien marcadas, brillo de labios rosa, unas botas de media caña marrón chocolate y mi vestido preferido. Cojo mi chaqueta vaquera y salgo al portal decidida a que esa noche sea inolvidable.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, desde el parking podemos ver la cola que hay a la entrada del recinto. Hay miles de chicos haciendo fila, por lo visto somos las únicas que no han venido preparadas para ello. Salimos las tres del coche. Susana y Anni apuran sus cigarros mientras llegamos a la larga fila que bordea la discoteca, cuando de pronto un coche con lunas pintadas para a nuestro lado.

- Me alegra ver que he dado buen uso a mis invitaciones -dice Terence con la sonrisa que le caracteriza.

-Sí, ya ves no nos lo podíamos perder.- Contesta Anni acercándose a la ventanilla.

-¡Bien chicas!, estacionamos y venimos voy a dejar que hagán cola.

Mientras ellos hablan, mi mirada se desvía de una manera inevitable a la parte trasera del coche. No puede ser, el corazón se me dispara, Anthony va en ese coche. Noto como mis mejillas se vuelven rojas y evito lo más rápido que puedo cruzar nuestras miradas.

-¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿Por qué estás tan roja?, -dice Anni sorprendida.

- Anthony iba en el coche, yo mejor me voy.

-¿Pero que dices?, tu te quedas -me dice mientras Susana me sujeta.

Unas chicas que están dando voces desvían nuestra atención. Les gritan al portero, parece ser que el aforo esta completo.

-Chicas, ya han oído .Será mejor que nos vayamos. -Digo intentando ser convincente.

- ¿A donde van?, -oígo tras de mi la voz de Terence.

Por unos segundos me quedo inmóvil , espero que alguna me saque del paso. Anni está dispuesta a ello.

-Dicen que el aforo está completo, no cabe nadie más.

-Eso no es problema, vengan con nosotros.

Continuara…..

Esta historia cada ves se pone mas interesante que pasara con candy

Me alegra que les guste la historia ..gracias por los review ….Me cuentan que les parece este capitulo …..pasen linda tarde


	3. Chapter 3

Giro sobre mis pies y me encuentro frente a frente con los tres. Por un momento, los otros desaparecen ,para mí solo existe Anthony. No puedo evitar cruzar mi mirada con la suya, sus ojos son claros y mantiene su mirada, parece Terence desvia nuestra atención.

- Voy a hacer una llamada para asegurarme de que no hay problemas para entrar.

Terence se aleja del grupo, saca su teléfono como si se tratara de un magnate de primera y comienza a hablar en un tono bajo.

Anni es la encargada de romper el hielo, como un paso al frente y comienza con las presentaciones:

-¡Hola chicos yo soy Anni! Y estás son mis amigas Candice y Susana.

-¡Hola yo soy Anthony y este es mi amigo Sam!.- Dice recorriendonos con la mirada.

Ambos sonríen. Al poco , Terence regresa dando voces:

-¡Vaya antisociales son estos chicos!. Yo por si no lo sabéis soy Terence.

Y se lanza a darnos dos besos a cada una, todos reímos. Anthony y Sam siguiendo sus pasos hacen lo mismo.

Cuando Anthony roza mi piel con sus labios me notar su olor y el tacto de su piel, se acerca a mi oído y rozando mi oreja susurra.

-Encantado Candice.

Yo me sonrojo, mi voz desaparece .Soy incapaz de articular palabra, solo acierto a sonreír.

-Chicas, acabo de hablar con mi dice que no hay inconveniente en pasar siempre y cuando entremos en pareja .Sólo así nos dejaran pasar a vosotras .nuestras invitaciones ya no valen, la disco esta a tope.

Sin decir ni dos palabras más Terence toma del brazo de Anni:

-Esta noche serás mi chica,- le dice sonriendo.

Ella accede sin ningún encanta esta situación su cara le delata. Con asombro veo pasar delante de mía a Susana de la mano con Sam,.solo quedamos los dos y él se acerca a mi despacio.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo. -dice rozando mi mano.

Terence a lo lejos nos hace señas.

-Nos esperan para entrar. ¿Vamos?- me insiste Anthony tendiedome las mano.

Acepto y me lleva a lo largo de la fila. El portero nos para , Anthony le muestra su invitación color plata y al verla, no duda desjarnos entrar.

En el interior no cabe ni un sigo de la mano de Anthony. No consigo ver a mis amigas por ninguna sigo por unas escaleras, el lleva un paso firme. Al llegar al último peldaño se para y se gira.

-¿No piensas decirme nada en toda la noche?, dice pegándome a su cara.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, con la música tan alta es imposible articular palabra.-Contetso nerviosa.

- Acércate un poco más, no voy a morderte o ¿si?

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y noto al mismo tiempo como alguien tira de mí. Me vuelvo y es Susana.

- hemos estado haciendo señas desde abajo, segueme.- Nos dice conduciendonos a la parte de í están todos, sentados en una zona reservada acordonada por una cinta plateada. Anni se levanta al verme y me abraza.

-¡Vamos a la barra a tomar unos chupitos!

Me coge de la mano y me arrastra hasta la barra.

-¿Amiga que pasa? ¿Cómo te ha ido?, cuéntame.- Me dice besándome la mejilla.

-¡Bien! ,pero no vuelvas a dejarme sola , yo no sabía ni que hacer.

-Se nota que le molas, ¿Qué te ha dicho?-Dice ignorando mis quejas.

-Si no les importa yo les invito.- dice Anthony apareciendo de la nada.

Ambas sonreímos. Anni me aprieta la mano. El Pide tres chupitos, choca con nosotras su tapón y nos los bebemos sin pensarlo. Noto como la garganta me arde e intento disimularlo.

-¿Quizá demasiado fuerte para ti?, dice pegado a mi oreja.

-Candice voy al aseo que Susana me espera, -dice Anni guiñándome un ojo y dejándonos nuevamente a solas.

No alcanzo a decirle que me espere, él me frena cogiéndome por los hombros.

-¿De que tienes miedo? te mordería sólo si tu lo quieres.- Me dice nuevamente retandome.

- ¿Solo sabes morder? Así normal que asustes a todas.- digo ofendida.

Tras mi contestación,puedo ver su cara de asombro ante mis ás de veras pensaba que era muda. Orgullosa de mi misma, camino hasta la zona reservada. La verdad que no entiendo a que ha venido mi contestación, mi orgullo que acaba de jugar una mala pasada. Deseaba que me rozara, que me hablara , que me mirara, pero la forma que tiene de acercarse a mí, hace que me sienta como una presa débil, torpe e indefensa.¿ Será así con todas o solo es una forma de seducir a quien sabe que se muere por sus huesos?¿ Lo sabrá? ¿ Me lo habrá notado?.

Miro a mi alrededor y no lo veo, ¿Habré metido la pata?. Anni y Susana aparecen de entre la multitud, se nota que llevan unas copas de más y me sacan a la pista casi a rastras. Suena nuestra canción favorita, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar . La música me transporta y entonces lo veo a unos metros frente a mí.Nuestras miradas se cruzan pero no está chica lo acompaña, ella lo coge por los hombros y se besan. Siento como si me desgarraran por dentro, evito echarme ha llorar. Cierro mis ojos y sigo bailando al ritmo de la música.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo está borroso, bebida hizo su efecto. Veo gente que brinda, chicas que bailan, algunos mirándome mientras Susana y Anni me acercan hasta el coche. Siento como todo da vueltas y caigo al asiento trasero dejansome caer como si fuese mi cama.

Por un momento me parece oír voces,me cuesta incorporarme ,pero puedo oír que Anni discute con alguien:

-¡Déjala! No se encuentra bien, está mareada. ¡Mejor vete Anthony ya has hecho bastante por hoy!.

Continuara…..

Espero que les guste este capitulo …..espero que allan pasado unas felices pascuas hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se cuela por mi ventada, la cabeza me da vueltas. Los recuerdos me golpean en la cara. Me siento como una tonta,He jugado con fuego y me he quemado, no quiero sentirme así, me niego. El no es nada mío, pero me duele. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a dormir.

-Venga dormilona, despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?, me tienes preocupada. Dice Anni acariciando mi cara.

Me cuesta abrir los ojos, parpadeo varias veces para adaptarme a la luz de la habitación.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo has entrado? Digo incorporándome en la cama.

-Son casi las cinco de la tarde. Tu madre me ha dejado pasar, ella dice que no ha conseguido despertarte.

-¿Me pasé mucho anoche?, digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Alguna vez tenía que tocarte pillar una tan gorda. Dice intentando sacarme una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te hizo ese idiota?

- A mí nada

- Venga Candice que nos conocemos

- ¿Y?

-¿Me vas a decir que te pusiste a beber como una cosaca porque sí?, ¡Venga Candy!

- No pasó nada, me vaciló o creí que lo hacía, le dejé plantado en la barra y fin de la historia.

- No te creo nada, se nota que le molas.

-¡No! De eso nada.

-Se le nota, no fastidies.

-Claro y por eso estaba con otra ¿No?, digo entre sollozos.

-¡Menudo capullo!

La tarde pasa lenta, como un bálsamo. Anni ha cuidado de mí toda la tarde. Nuestra conexión va más allá de los 10 años de amistad. Ella es fuerte, clara y segura, tiene todo lo que a mí me falta, la admiro y gracias a ella a veces me lanzo a hacer cosas que por mi sola nunca haría, como lo de esta noche.

Terry la ha llamado para salir esta noche y aquí estoy yo ,frente al espejo intentando adecentarme. ¿Cómo me ha convencido para que la acompañe?, me echo un poco de colorete para estar más presentable y bajo las escaleras intentado aparentar que ya estoy recuperada.

-¡Anda vamos!, anima esa cara. Susana nos espera.

Llegamos al local, un sitio tranquilo y con escasa luz, pero agradable. Recorro el lugar con la mirada, hay poca gente. De fondo suena una canción de maná, parece susurrada.

Nos sentamos en una mesita iluminada con velas y con sillas mullidas.

-¡Madre mía chicas! Como estemos aquí mucho tiempo me duermo. Dice Susana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-La verdad es que no me extraña, espero que Terry no tarde mucho a venir porque sino me quedaré sopa. Dice Anni en tono gracioso.

-¿Estás segura que te ha dicho bien el sitio?

Y al acabar de decir la frase suena el teléfono de Anni.

- Sí ya hemos llegado. No puede ser, no te veo por ninguna parte. Estamos sentadas, sí. Ah! Vale, sí vamos para allá, un beso- Que nos hemos equivocado, dice que nos espera en un Pub que hay a la vuelta de la esquina que se llama El Almacén no Alma-zem.

Reímos y salimos del local, yo hubiera preferido quedarme ahí hundida en una de esas sillas tan mulliditas, pero ni hablar.

Llegamos al sitio y es todo lo contrario al anterior. Hay mucha gente, la música alta y fondo vemos a Terry que nos hace señas, unos amigos lo acompañan, yo agradezco al cielo que no esté Anthony, no estoy preparada para volverlo a ver.

-¡Hola chicas!, dice Terry cogiendo por la cintura a Anni.

Todas lo saludamos, pero Anni algo más cariñosamente que las demás, le da un pico. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-¿Y tu cómo te encuentras? Menudo susto nos diste anoche.

Quiero que me trague la tierra que vergüenza, ¿Tan mal estaba? Intento ponerle buena cara, intentado expresar como me siento.

-Bien, gracias. No fue nada .Le digo intentado convencerle.

- No sé, que decirte. Pero bueno, ahora te veo bien.

-Deja de molestar a mi amiga y vamos a bailar. Dice Anni quitándomelo de encima.

Si ya me sentía mal ahora aun peor si cabe, que vergüenza. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿habré hecho algo que no me hayan contado?

-Oye Susana, ¿Anoche hice algo de lo que hoy me tenga que arrepentir?

- Te pusiste hasta las pestañas de alcohol y bailabas como una posesa, pero nada más.

-Gracias a Dios, Gracias. Digo abalanzándome sobre Susana, con tan mala suerte que golpeo a alguien, me giro y veo a ¿a Tom? Limpiándose como puedo la copa que le acabo de echar encima.

-Ay! Disculpa, lo siento, perdona.¿ Puedo invitarte a otra si quieres?

Tierra trágame, pienso. Que torpe.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, dice limpiándose como puede.

- ¡Esta que es muy torpe!, interviene Susana.

- Perdona de verdad. ¿Puedo hacer algo?, digo insistiendo.

-No te preocupes, pero la verdad si puedes. Os invito a tu amiga y a ti ha tomar algo. ¿Qué me dices?

y Susana se me adelanta.

-Claro, vale. Dice arrastrándome.

- Venir por aquí que estoy con un colega.

Mierda ¿Y si es Anthony?, es Anthony se que es él. No quiero ir.

-Susana espera, ¿Y si está con Anthony? , no vayamos .Digo intentando ser convincente

-Con más razón, anda, me lo debes Candice acabo de conocer a Tom, por favor hazlo por mi y por ti, date tu lugar.

Por un momento la cabeza me da vueltas, otra vez me encuentro en una situación incómoda, pero no hay marcha atrás. Saco fuerzas de no sé donde y sigo con paso firme a Tom. Doy cuatro pasos más y lo veo, no puede ser, mi cuerpo se tensa, noto que me está mirando y veo su cara de asombro.

-¡Hola! , dice Susana dándole dos besos.

-¿Perdona, os conocéis?, dice Tom sorprendido

-Sí, de anoche. Dice Anthony mirándome fijamente. ¡Hola Candice!

Y me da dos besos, dos besos que por un momento me hacen olvidar lo de anoche, su olor me tranquiliza y me altera a la vez .No soy capaz de articular palabra.

-Bueno, puesto que yo soy el único que no conocen. Soy Tom. Se acerca dándome dos besos haciendo así que Anthony y yo nos separemos.

-Pues yo soy Susana, ¿A que dices que nos ibas a invitar?- dice Susana llevándoselo entre la multitud hacia la barra.

De nuevo solos ante la multitud, ¿De verdad estoy preparada para esto? Noto que me está mirando y soy incapaz de levantar la vista.

-¿Estás bien?, dice levantando mi mirada.

- No lo sé. Contesto con un hilo de voz.

- Anoche fui a ver que te pasaba, pero tú amiga me.

No le dejo acabar la frase

-No tenías porqué, ¿No me ves? , estoy bien.

-Pues anoche no parecías estarlo. Dime una cosa, ¿A ti te pasa algo conmigo?, dice mirándome fijamente.

-¿Y a ti conmigo?, porque no entiendo por que te preocupa alguien a quien casi no conoces.

- Ni yo mismo lo se, dímelo tu.

Y sus labios se pegan a los míos. El tiempo se para, la gente desaparece solo somos el y yo, sus manos se pasean por mi pelo y mi boca acoge gustosa su deseo.

Abro los ojos y veo su mirada profunda, oscura y directa, me sonrojo y el sonríe. Pronto Susana y Tom se unen a nosotros, ambos tomamos distancia ¿Nos habrán visto? , la verdad que no me importa, quiero más, lo quiero a él. Noto mi teléfono vibrar es Anni, debe de estar preocupada. Me abro camino entre la gente y salgo a la calle para poder hablar.

-¡Dime Anni!

-¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido?

- Estamos cerca de los aseos y ¿tú?, no te he visto dentro.

- Por eso os he buscado. Voy a dar una vuelta con Terry. En una hora nos vemos en la puerta del local, ¿Vale?

- ¿Así que una vuelta?- No puedo evitar el bromear- Vete tranquila, ya luego si eso te cuento.

-¿Contarme qué?

-Bueno solo te diré una cosa y colgaré, así te dejaré con la incógnita y conseguiré que de verdad en una hora pases por nosotras.

- No seas tonta, dime.

-Anthony - Y cuelgo el teléfono.

Puedo imaginar con la cara que se ha quedado. Fijo que me vuelve a llamar. No se lo voy a atender.

Entro al local, está abarrotado, hay si cabe mucha más gente que antes. Me voy acercando poco a poco entre la gente y algo altera mis sentidos, no lo puedo creer es la chica de la otra cuerpo se frena, mis piernas se niegan a seguir. Por un momento dudo, pero solo por un momento, me armo de valor y me acerco. A Sausana me ve llegar y va a mi encuentro:

-¿Dónde estabas Candy?, ¿Si tu quieres nos vamos?- Me dice con cautela.

-Anni me ha llamado, tranquila no pasa nada.

- Es su ex, Tom me lo ha dicho.

- No me importa.

- Baila Candice, se fuerte y actúa.

Tiene razón, intentaré que no me afecte me repito a mi misma. Camino hacia ellos, aparentemente serena, con la mejor cara que una mujer puede poner en un momento así y le sonrío. Está desconcertado, me clava la mirada ,mientras ella le dice algo al oído y cuando se percata de mi llegada , se acerca a mi.

-Ya que nadie nos presenta,¡Hola, soy Flammy! ¿Tú eres amiga de Susana?

Yo acierto a decir

- Sí, ¡Hola! , soy Candice. Si me disculpas voy a pedir algo a la barra.

Necesito tomar algo fuerte que me calme. Tengo que tranquilizarme, mantener el tipo, no pienso derramar por él ni una sola de mis lágrimas, es un encantador de serpientes pero conmigo no va a jugar más.

-Esto es de parte del chico del fondo de la barra- Me dice un guapo camarero sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Para mí?- digo extrañada.

-Sí, el invita.

El chico que me saluda, no lo conozco y no tarda en acercarse. Es alto, con unos grandes ojos verdes, con pelo castaño y con una bonita sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te he visto tan pensativa me he tomado la libertad de pedir algo para ti? Por cierto soy Charlie.

-Pues muchas gracias Charlie, yo soy Candice.

- Encantado- dice dándome dos besos en las mejillas.- ¿No vienes mucho por aquí verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que he la primera vez que vengo.

- Ya decía yo, una cara como la tuya jamás se me habría pasado por alto. ¿Brindas?

Acerco mi copa junto a la suya y dice:

-Por esta noche.

- ¿estás sola?, dice extrañado

- No, he venido con unos…

-¡Perdón!,- dice Anthony interrumpiéndome y llegando de improviso- ¿Estás bien? , como tardabas tanto en volver.

Me quedo estupefacta

- Sí, ¿No me ves? Estoy aquí con mi amigo Charlie. Charlie este es Anthony, Anthony este es Charlie.

- ¡Hola!- dice Anthony de mala gana- Ya nos conocemos, ¿Vienes?

Y gracias al cielo Santa Anni hace su aparición estelar seguida de Susana:

- ¡Candy!, al fin te encuentro.

Ambos se quedan quietos.

-¡Hola!, digo abrazándola.

-¿Nos vamos?-Y me dice al oído.¿No crees que ya es suficiente por hoy?

Me dirijo a Charlie y le digo:

-Lo siento, pero la que lleva el coche manda, tenemos que irnos.

-Yo puedo llevarte luego si te quedas.

-¡No tú mejor te callas!- interrumpe alzando la voz Anthony.

- Mejor quedamos mañana, digo ignorando a Anthony.

Saco un bolígrafo de mi bolso y escribo en la palma de la mano a Charlie mi número de teléfono, y digo:

-Llámame.- Y me alejo dejando a ambos en la distancia.

Mientras en el local

- Siempre tienes que meter tus narices en mis asuntos- dice Anthony increpando a Charlie.

-¿Qué te pasa hombre? ¿No has oído a la chica?

- ¿Y tú me has oído a mi?, Déjala y no te metas.

- ¿Acaso es tuya?, porque por lo que yo acabo de ver se ha ido pasando de tu cara.

- Vente fuera que me vas a ver mejor la cara.

- ¡Cuando quieras!, ¡vamos!

Y Ambos furiosos salen a la calle, la gente se agolpa y les observa. Ambos llegan a las manos, pero pronto aparecen sus amigos y consiguen disipar la disputa.

- Nos veremos las caras- Dice Anthony mientras es arrastrado por la fuerza por Tom.

Continuara….

Disculpa por la demora aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que lesguste…me gustaria que me cuenten que piensan del capitulo …. Pasen linda noche


	5. Chapter 5

De camino a casa

-Te dejo sola una hora y cuando vuelvo me encuentro a toda una rompecorazones, quien lo diría pequeña Candy- Dice Anna con asombro.

- No es para tanto- digo pensativa

-Pues el tal Charlie no está nada mal, deja algo para las demás- Dice Susana entre risas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Qué se ha creído el pedante de Anthony? – Vuelve a intervenir Anna

- Pues a mí por otro lado me da pena. Cuando has ido a pedir a la barra, ha dejado ahí plantada a la tal Flammy y ha ido a buscarte. Yo creo que le importas.

¿La ha dejado plantada por mí o porque me ha visto con Charlie?, No lo entiendo. No se porque actúa así, primero nos besamos y luego trae a su supuesta ex para restregármela en la cara.

-Ese tío es un idiota Susana, no lo defiendas. Esta es la segunda vez que deja mal a Candy.

El móvil de Anna es lo único que en ese momento consigue poner pausa a nuestra charla. Anna me pide que lo coja.

-Es Terry.

-No importa, cógelo y dile que voy conduciendo que cuando llegue a casa le llamo.

Yo asiento

-¡Hola Terry! Anna va conduciendo, dice que cuando llegue a casa te llamará.

-¡Hola! ¿Candice?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Os llamo porque creo que lo ha pasado te interesa saberlo. Anthony se ha peleado con otro en la puerta del Pub cuando os habéis ido.

¿Se ha peleado?, me quedo en silencio.

-¿Pero está bien?- solo acierto a decir.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- pregunta Anna preocupada.

- Sí, pero quiere hablar contigo, quiere tu teléfono. ¿Me lo das?

Anna para el coche por la incertidumbre y me espeta.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

-Es Anthony que se ha peleado, quiere hablar conmigo, quiere mi teléfono.

- ¿Que mes estas contando?, ¿se lo vas a dar?

-Sí, necesito saber que está bien.

- Como quieras, si así te vas a sentir mejor.

- Haces bien Candy, creo que de verdad le importas. Dice Susana.

Anna me quita el Mobil de las manos

- Oye Terry ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, dime. ¿Anna?

-Sí, ahora te paso pos watsap su teléfono. Luego hablamos.

Anna cuelga el teléfono dejando a Terry seguramente con la palabra en la boca.

-Candy escúchame bien .Yo lo que no quiere es que ese tío te haga daño, quiero lo mejor para ti. No dudo que le gustes, pero estate atenta no dejes que te chulee porque sino se las tendrá que ver conmigo, eso te lo aseguro.-Dice Anna dándome un gran abrazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero confía en mi. Se manejarme.

Coge su teléfono y le envía a un watsap a Terry con mi número de teléfono. Pronto llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, me despido y pongo mi teléfono en modo vibración, esperando su llamada.

Intento hacer tiempo para acostarme, estoy nerviosa mi teléfono no suena, ¿Se me habrá apagado?, miro la pantalla y todo está en orden. Menuda incertidumbre, ¿Qué me quiere decir?, ¿Conseguiré hablarle sin echarme a llorar?

Son ya las 5:30 y sigue sin llamar, decido acostarme e intentar descansar, pero no consigo dormirme, siento ganas de vomitar, estoy muy nerviosa. Decido encender la luz y leer algo, eso conseguirá relajarme.

Y las 6:05 la vibración del móvil me despierta. Cojo el móvil y miro la pantalla, es un número oculto y contesto.

-¿Quién?

-¿Eres Candice?, pregunta un voz femenina.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa, yo solo te digo que dejes en paz a Anthony. No vuelvas a acercarte más a el. ¿Me estás entendiendo?

-Pero, ¿Quién eres?, eso mejor que me lo diga el.

-Espero no tener que repetírtelo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Podría ser.

-Pues sí estás ahí con el, dile de mi parte que quien tiene que olvidarme es el. ¡Todo tuyo!-Y cuelgo el teléfono.

No puedo evitar romper a llorar. Ahora entiendo para que quería mi teléfono, para restregarme por la cara que estaba con ella, es un cínico. Maldita la hora en la que me dije en el. Siempre me pasa lo mismo.

Lo poco que quedaba de noche se me hizo larga, cuando empezaron a entrar los primeros rallos de sol por la ventada al fin conseguí dormirme.

A las 12:30 de la mañana, un mensaje nuevo de watsap me despierta. Me cuesta abrir los ojos, todavía estoy muy cansada. Alargo la mano hasta la mesita y cojo el móvil.

+35788564329

- ¡Hola Candice!, soy Charlie, nos conocimos a noche. ¿Me recuerdas?

- Bien, ¿Te apetece quedar esta tarde? En plan tranquilo.

- Venga anímate, vamos al cine.¿Me gustaría conocerte?J

- A las 7, ¿Que te parece?

- Paso yo a buscarte,¿ Dónde vives?

- Sí, claro piílla cerca de mi casa.

- Gracias, por los besos. Hasta luego.

Son las 7 en punto, me asomo por la ventana, acaba de llegar. Lleva una Americana gris, unos chinos de un gris más oscuro que el de la americana y un jersey blanco. Está muy guapo además de impaciente, no para de mirar su reloj. Todavía no se si hago bien en salir con el, no puedo dejar de pensar en Anthony, pero como dice Anna "No es nada mío". Tengo que pasar página.

-¡Hola! Ya creía que te habías arrepentido.- dice Charlie dándome dos besos.

- ¡Hola! No soy tan mala, siempre cumplo lo que digo.

- Vamos, tengo el coche ahí en la esquina.

Menudo coche tiene, es un BMW x5 rojo, es precioso. Siempre he querido montar en uno de estos. Se adelanta para abrirme la puerta, es todo un caballero. El interior huele a frutos rojos, excitante olor. Entra en el coche y me sonríe, sus ojos tienen un verde intenso. Mete la llave, pero cuando va ha arrancar se vuelve hacia mi, acercándose lentamente, me quedo inmóvil no se que pretende

-Mejor deja que te ponga esto, necesito que llegues sana y salva- dice colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-Perdón, no me había dado cuenta- digo avergonzada .

- No pasa nada-dice con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Me gusta estar en su compañía, es atento y hablador. El trayecto al cine se nos hace corto. Miramos la cartelera, la verdad es que no hay muchas películas interesantes, pero los dos nos decantamos por la misma. Entramos a la sala, no hay mucha gente y cogemos asientos centrados a media altura.

-¿Te apetecen unas palomitas y un refresco?

- Vale ¿Y a ti?

- Claro, el cine me da hambre y sed, voy por ellas, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras espero suena mi teléfono, mierda he olvidado apagarlo .Lo saco del bolso y al mirar la pantalla, me quedo petrificada, es Anthony, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Lo cojo?...


	6. Chapter 6

Por unos segundos dudo pero al final deslizo el dedo por la pantalla y contesto:

-¿Sí?- casi no me sale la voz.

- Candy soy Anthony, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Ahora no puedo-digo cortante.

- Escúchame, necesito hablar contigo. Explicarte algunas cosas,¿Podemos vernos?

-Aquí traigo esto. – Interrumpe Charlie.- ¡ Perdón!.- Me dice al ver que estoy al teléfono.

-¿Estas con ese imbecil?- dice Anthony al escuchar a Charlie.

- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora no puedo hablar, mejor le explicas todo lo que le tengas que explicar a tu amiguita, dejar de jugar conmigo- y cuelgo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me dice Charlie preocupado.

-Nada importante.- digo intentando ocultar mi cabreo.

- Anoche tuve algunas palabras con tu amigo.- dice Charlie bajando la mirada.

-¿Con Anthony?, no es mi amigo. Casi no lo conozco.

- Pues eso no es lo que parecía anoche. ¿Nunca has tenido nada con el?

- No, ya te lo he dicho. Mejor vamos a dejar de hablar esto.

-Sí, perdona no quería molestarte.

- No me molesta, simplemente eso ahora no es importante.- digo mirando al frente y mintiendo.

-Me alegra que no te importe. Mejor disfrutemos de la película.- dice rozándome la mejilla.

El contacto me provoca un escalofrío, ambos nos miramos, noto su deseo de besarme, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, no sé si hago bien o mal pero en ese momento sigo mis impulsos. Su boca sabe a menta, sus brazos me rodean, pronto su lengua empieza ha abrirse paso buscando la mía. Yo me dejo llevar, no quiero pensar, hasta que Anthony se cuela en mi cabeza. Me freno en seco y me aparto de él

-¿Qué pasa, he hecho algo mal?

- No es eso

- ¿y entonces?

-Necesito ir más despacio.

- Perdona, no quería agobiarte. La verdad es que deseaba esto desde anoche.

Agacho la mirada, noto como mis mejillas se ponen coloradas.

-Discúlpame, no quería ser tan directo. Pero está claro que me gustas.

- Vale, sino pasa nada. Vayamos un poco más despacio, solo te pido eso.

-Sí, así será.

La película da comienzo, la sala no se ha llenado y yo más que centrarme en la película no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que está pasando. Charlie es guapo, atento y cariñoso, está claro que me gusta pero Anthony va y viene sin descanso en mi vida, en mi cabeza y en mi todo.

Para el coche en doble fila frente a mi casa, apaga el motor y pone los cuatro intermitentes. Noto como mi cuerpo se tensa, el se jira para mirarme.

-Bueno, ya estás en casa sana y salva- dice rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-Sí, gracias.-sonrío

-Gracias a ti por esta tarde. ¿Lo hemos pasado más o menos bien, no?

-Sí claro. Bueno hasta otro día que ya es tarde.

-Sí hasta otro día, que pases buena semana.-Y se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

En un impulso le doy un beso rápido en los labios, le sonrío y le digo

-Igualmente y hasta pronto.

Salgo del coche antes de que pueda reaccionar. Me sorprendo a mi misma por ese beso, nunca había hecho nada así, pero no me arrepiento, me gusta estar con él.

Abro la puerta de casa y veo Anna en el salón con mi madre, la miro extrañada

-Estaba apunto de irme a casa, llevo aquí casi una hora con tu madre.

-A mi no me molestar hija,- Le contesta mi madre.

- Ya lo sé María-Dice Anna abrazando a mi madre.

-Vamos a mi habitación mejor y así hablamos- le digo adentrándome al pasillo.

No me apetece nada tener que contarle todo lo acontecido, pero de esta se que no me escapo, lleva toda la tarde mandándome watsap y no le he contestado, la que me espera es buena.

-¿Me vas a contar donde te has metido toda la tarde? Me tenias preocupada, no has contestado a mis mensajes.

-Ufff... Es largo y pesado de contar.- digo intentando evadir el tema.

-No me importa, tengo tiempo.- Dice haciéndome una seña para que me siente a su lado en la cama.

Le cuento todo lo que ha pasado, lo que me preocupa y lo que siento. Me siento aliviada de poder compartirlo con alguien. Es ahora todo tan difícil.

-Candy no te agobies, tu ve a tu ritmo y haz lo que tu corazón sienta. ¿No se porqué te preocupas tanto por Anthony, joder? No para de cargarla contigo.

-No lo puedo evitar, se que soy tonta por pensar en alguien que no me quiere, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero me cuesta olvidarlo.

- Lo sé, se que de verdad te gusta, pero si no te trata como mereces, no haces nada malo saliendo con Charlie, que encima también te gusta. ¿No crees?

- No se Anna, ahora mismo estoy hecha un lío.

Miro mi móvil, tengo un mensaje:

De: Charlie

- Me ha gustado mucho el beso de antes. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta tarde. Me gustas, quiero que lo sepas. Pero no te preocupes todo será como tu quieras. Pasa buenas noches. Un beso.

-¿Quién es?- Dice Anna mirando la pantalla.

-Mira.- Le digo, mostrándole el mensaje.

-¡Ooh! Que bonito Charlie, es para comérselo. Dile algo al pobre,

-Bueno, pero deja y no cotillees tanto.-Le digo sacándole la lengua.

Para: Charlie

- Yo también lo he pasado muy bien contigo, gracias por entenderme. Tú también descansa. Besos.

-¿Solo le pones eso?, Que sosa Candy.

-¿Quieres dejar de cotillear mis mensajes?

- Mejor me voy ya, porque la verdad es que no hay quien te aguante.-Dice frunciendo el ceño.

- Gracias hombre por el cumplido.

- Qué no pavi, perdona, es que ya es tarde.

-Lo sé tonta, ya hablamos.- Le digo dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Continuara…

Hola les dejo dos capitulos por la demora espero sus comentarios


End file.
